


All Is Quiet

by Kayim



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world as they knew it had ended, and everyone around them was dead, Matt and Foggy clung to the only thing they still had.</p>
<p>Each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margalo_streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margalo_streussal/gifts).



> Written for fandom stocking. May be a little darker than I intended. I hope you enjoy!

When the world as they knew it had ended, and everyone around them was dead, Matt and Foggy clung to the only thing they still had.

Each other.

The world was silent, and it was deafening Matt. There was no roar of traffic, no voices, no birds in the sky. He couldn't even hear the low background buzz of overhead power cables that had been a constant in his life. Without sound, he was as lost and confused as he had been in those first months of blindness.

Foggy had taken to talking constantly, reciting law books and children's fairy tales when he couldn't think of anything else to say, his voice becoming Matt's anchor. Matt clung to him while he slept, substituting touch for sound, and stayed within a few feet of him at all times. Foggy was terrified. Not of the scavengers that roamed the streets at night, or the prospect of running out of food or water. He wasn't bothered too much even by the knowledge that sooner or later things would inevitably get worse.

He was terrified that he would never get his best friend back. 

He wanted Matt to be Daredevil again. To have the confidence and strength that Foggy had loved. He wanted to know that someone had his back, and that he could relax for a moment. He wanted the two of them to go out there and fight for their survival, rather than hiding and waiting for death to find them.

And then one day, it happened. A single voice, somewhere blocks away, crying out in fear. Foggy barely heard it, but as he glanced at Matt, he saw him lift his head, tilting it in the way he sometimes did to gauge location and distance better. He was already standing up and heading towards the door before he thought to ask Foggy if he'd heard it too.

Foggy smiled and knew that Matt was with him again.


End file.
